marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Strange (Counter-Earth) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Necromancer | Aliases = | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2 1/2" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Magician | Education = | Origin = Human Sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; R.J.M. Lofficier; Geof Isherwood | First = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 46 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Necromancer is the Stephen Strange of Counter-Earth. His history is the same as Stephen Strange except for the fact that he killed Baron Mordo who had slain Counter-Earth's version of the Ancient One. Afterwards, he had adventures that paralleled his Earth counterpart. He plotted to use Counter-Earth's version of the Book of the Vishanti to help him conquer Earth only to encounter Eternity who sucked him into his frame. While trapped inside Eternity, Necromancer witnessed the destruction of Counter-Earth. At the time when Eternity was rendered catatonic and Galactus tried to cure here, Gamora entered Eternity's frame where he placed his essence into Gamora without her noticing. After secretly exiting Eternity's frame, Necromancer ended up in Shazana's dimension where he defeated Shazana and her half-sister Nazaka while enslaving the demons. He then returned to Earth-616 and entered it's Sanctum Sanctorum where Necromancer didn't have Doctor Strange's true aura which wasn't enough for him to get control of Earth's Book of the Vishanti which led to him allying with Magus. When Earth's Doctor Strange returned to the Sanctum Sanctorum with Agatha Harkness, Doctor Druid, Scarlet Witch, and Shaman, they were attacked by the demons that were enslaved by Necromancer. During the battle, Necromancer threatened Wong and Imei Chang with the Sword of the Ultimate Shadow. When Doctor Strange formed a magic shield around the two of them, it caused a psychic backlash that rendered Doctor Strange unconscious. With the rest of Doctor Strange's allies defeated by his demon allies, Necromancer explained his origins to them. Afterwards, he conjured the Vapors of Valtorr to do away with Doctor Strange only for Doctor Strange to turn the spell around. This enabled Doctor Strange to cast a spell that enabled him and his allies to get away from the Necromancer and fall back to an asteroid that had a pocket of air in it. When the demons on Necromancer's side threatened Agatha Harkness' pet cat/familiar Ebony, Doctor Strange and his allies had no choice but to return to Earth to confront Necromancer and his demon allies. Once they return, Doctor Strange confronted Necromancer while his allies fought the demons. Upon figuring out Necromancer having some of Eternity's abilities in him, Doctor Strange tricked Necromancer into a fierce fight enough for Necromancer to explode. Through unknown means, Necromancer somehow restored his body | Powers = Same as Doctor Strange | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/necroman.htm }} Category:Strange Family